Subterranean deposits of coal, shale and other formations often contain substantial quantities of methane gas. In coal, for example, the methane gas is generally entrained in the coal matrix. Production of the gas typically requires removal of a substantial volume of formation water, which reduces formation pressure and allows the methane gas to disorbe from the coal structure. Methane gas can then be produced to the surface for treatment and use.